Update!
by JMacchiato
Summary: "Selesai... haruskah aku juga menggendongmu ke kamar mandi princess?" Changmin menggoda, hanya basa-basi./ "Aku tak keberatan."/-sialnya Kyuhyun fikir itu serius./"Yeah, bukan kau yang merasa keberatan, tapi aku... kurangi nafsu makanmu sayang."/ChangKyu Boys Love


" UPDATE "

Main Pair: ChangKyu

Warn. Boys Love - Rated K++ - Humour Romantic

.

If you Don't like YunJae or ChangKyu or Boys Love or even My Story

Just make your Own story

If you can't do it, shut up your mouth and...

GO AWAY!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I TOLD YOU

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

Hari senin yang melelahkan, setelah seharian harus berkutat dengan antrian panjang para pengunjung cafe dan juga membersihkan setengah dari tempatnya bekerja itu Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya remuk tak bersisa.

Sialan pada kekasihnya, Changmin, yang hanya memberikannya sebuah tawa menyebalkan, yang rasanya juga membuat Kyuhyun ingin menceburkan wajah tampan itu kedalam closet andai ia masih punya tenaga untuk bangun dari rebahannya kini.

"Ayolah, berhenti marah padaku, kau yang memulai taruhan itu." Suara Changmin mengusik telinga Kyuhyun sedang bibirnya membalas dengan decihan. "Aku akan membantumu membersihkan tubuh." Tambah Changmin kala melihat kekasih manisnya tengah merajuk.

Langkah lebar dari kaki panjang Changmin membuatnya bisa merebahkan diri dengan cepat disebelah Kyuhyun hanya dalam waktu seperkian detik. Ranjang besar yang berdecit akibat Changmin yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar kembali mengusik Kyuhyun. Mata caramelnya terpejam kemudian, membiarkan sepasang lengan Changmin melingkar dan manarik pinggang miliknya untuk lebih dekat. Wangi mint dari shampo yang dikenakan kekasihnya menguar dan merangsang masuk kedalam indra penciuman. Kyuhyun melenguh dan membuka maniknya yang terpejam untuk menatap Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk masuk kedalam pelukan Changmin, wangi tubuh kekasihnya mambawa sedikit pengaruh untuk membuatnya beristirahat lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Besok ambilah libur, aku akan bilang Yun Hyung untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu."

Changmin merasakan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun didadanya, "Aku masih pekerja magang, kau ingat? Aku tidak mau memberi kesan buruk atau aku tidak akan diangkat menjadi pekerja tetap."

"Aku akan meminta Jae Hyung agar ia bisa membujuk Yun hyung untuk menjadikanmu pekerja tetap." Balas Changmin.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak suka seperti itu. Aku akan lebih senang jika aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dengan usahaku sendiri," Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, mengecup sekilas bibir Changmin yang berada tepat didepan hidungnya saat ia mendongak, "Lagi pula kau sudah terlalu baik menawarkan pekerjaan itu untukku."

Changmin tertawa pelan, "Kau sedang memujiku sekarang?"

"Anggap saja iya karna mungkin itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kyuhyun membalas dengan dengusan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tertawa, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia bangun dari rebahannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk. "Kau harus mandi, kau benar-benar bau."

"Mandikan heum~" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memohonnya dan Changmin menyumpah dalam hati. Demi semua masakan terenak Jae hyungnya, ia tidak akan mampu menolak kitten face yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tunduk itu. Dan itu artinya bencana untuk Changmin. Kyuhyun akan membuatnya bernafsu setengah mati didalam kamar mandi sana dan lelaki manis itu tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhnya walau Changmin sudah memohon dengan bersujud dibawah kaki.

"Kau tidak mau? Ayolah Min~ aku lelah~ mandikan aku heum.."

"B-baiklah." Changmin berujar pelan dengan ragu dan ia bersumpah melihat seringai tipis dari bibir plum yang berani mengecupnya tadi. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, kau buka pakaianmu dulu." Tambahnya cepat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri menuju kamar mandi setelah mendengar kekasih manisnya bergumam mengiyakan.

Tak sampai lima menit, setelah menyalakan keran untuk mengisi bathtub Changmin bergegas keluar. Gumaman tak jelas bermonolog dalam batinnya agar ia dikuatkan untuk tidak menerkam kekasihnya saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun.

Well, namun apa yang dilihatnya kini. Kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk mengambil gambarnya sendiri dengan ponsel dan menghiraukan Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa-apaan itu, bahkan tidak ada pakaian yang beranjak satu inchi pun dari tubuh kekasihnya seperti apa yang Changmin minta sebelum ia masuk kekamar mandi tadi.

"Kau belum membuka bajumu juga hah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku harus mengambil gambar dan mengirim ini ke twitter," kata-katanya terjeda, wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlihat sangat manis bagi Changmin, "...walaupun sudah seharian bekerja dalam keringat bagaimana bisa wajahku tetap tampan."

Namun setelahnya Changmin dibuat skeptis mendengar sebaris kalimat Kyuhyun yang dikatakannya tanpa ragu. Ia mendengus mengingat apa yang diucapakan kekasinya pada akhir kalimat. "Kau manis, tidak ada kata 'tampan' dalam kamus seorang Shim Kyuhyun." Ujarnya cepat.

"Marga ku masih Cho, berhenti mengubahnya seenak jidat jelekmu."

"Aku akan mengubahnya segera." Balasan dari Changmin membuat rona merah diwajah Kyuhyun muncul dengan jelas, belum lagi pacu jantung miliknya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Ah, iblis ini, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut. Kyuhyun benci keadaan dimana ia begitu mudah luluh dengan Changmin.

Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan tampang malunya Changmin mengambil langkah mendekati kekasihnya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. "Aku akan membantumu membuka baju."

Kyuhyun tak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum dan memasrahkan dirinya pada Changmin yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu, menanggalkan kemeja itu kelantai setelahnya dengan mudah dan berlanjut membuka celananya dengan santai walau aslinya Kyuhyun yakin Changmin sedang menahan hasrat.

Satu hal yang disuka Kyuhyun saat mengerjai Changmin seperti ini, wajah menahan libido milik kekasihnya itu membuat Changmin seribu kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Selesai... haruskah aku juga menggendongmu ke kamar mandi princess?" Changmin menggoda, hanya basa-basi.

"Aku tak keberatan."

-sialnya Kyuhyun fikir itu serius.

"Yeah, bukan kau yang merasa keberatan, tapi aku... kurangi nafsu makanmu sayang."

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun dapat membalas Changmin dengan pukulan tangannya yang siap melayang, tubuh telanjang itu sudah terangkat ala pengantin oleh Changmin yang tertawa melihat keterkejutan dimata Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup sempurna ketika keduanya masuk, dan bunyi air yang terciprat ke lantai juga teriakan Kyuhyun menyumpah kekasihnya itu adalah yang selanjutnya terdengar. Biarkanlah mereka berdua mengahabiskan waktu bersama dikamar mandi, meninggalkan sebuah ponsel tergeletak sembarang diatas tempat tidur dengan sebuah foto yang tergambar dalam screennya, gambar yang baru saja diambil.

.

.

The End

Thank you for reading ...

Visit my wordpress: jjmacchiato . wordpress . com


End file.
